I want you to feel good
by VictoriaJMustache
Summary: Tori lost her keys, so she has to stay at Jade's house... They spend the night together with teeling secrets... but then... something happened between them.


• _**This is a Jori-Fanfiction •**_

**This story could be offensive and disgusting for some people, so those who have problems with lesbians or girl + girl Love - Please don't continue. **

**The Story is about Tori Vega and Jade West from the series Victorious.**

**It's a one shot my friend and my wrote. We hope you guys enjoy it :]**

•

The doorbell rings. Jade West stands up too check who that might be.

"WHO IS THERE?!" she screams.

"It's me…"

Jade opens the door. It was Tori, Tori Vega and she was holding some books.

"What do you want?" asks Jade.

"Sikowitz said, I should give you these books…"

"I'm gonna kill this weirdo!"

"Just take them, I don't feel well here…"

"Kay." Jade takes the books.

"Now go."

"I can't."

"Why? Wait, I don't care."

"Okay, so I don't have to tell you. I need to stay here till tomorrow."

"Who says I will let you stay here?"

"Please!"

"FINE! Come in."

Tori takes some steps in.

"Now what…?"

"I will show you my room."

"Okay…"

Tori and Jade go upstairs.

"Your house is pretty big…"

"I know…Here we are."

"Okay... where do I sleep?"

"I have a double bed, but you can sleep on the floor."

"I really don't wanna sleep on the floor."

"Well, you can't sleep with me."

"I don't want to sleep WITH you."

"Okay. So where do you want to sleep then?"

"Well, what about I sleep on your bed and you sleep on the floor?" Tori laughs.

"No way!"

"Yeah, I'd rather sleep with you… Wait! Don't get that wrong!"

"Haha, Vega wants to sleep with me!"

"You are dumb! You know what I mean!"

"God Vega, I was just messing with you."

"I know… I guess…"

"So…?"

"Let's sleep together on your bed then…"

"Okay…"

"Have you got a Pyjama for me? I really don't want to sleep in those tight jeans…"

"Yeah I think I have some for you…"

Jade starts digging in her wardrobe.

"There."

She gets out some short white shorts and a white shirt.

"Thank you! Is it ok, if I dress up here?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want. I will look away."

"Okay."

Tori dresses up in the Pyjama.

"Wow, that's comfortable" she smiles.

"They are all comfortable haha"

Tori jumps on Jade's bed. Jade follows her and lies next to the Latina.

"This is sooo weird." Tori says.

"Why?"

"Because I am lying next to the person, who hates me."

"Well… I don't really hate you."

"You don't?"

"No… I think you're just completely weird sometimes."

"W… Well, that's how I am. Sorry for being me."

"No, it's probably just me, all people are like you to me."

"Yeah… maybe it's you…"

Tori puts one hand on Jade's tummy.

"Everything's fine, Jade.

"Whoa, your hand is cold" Jade laughs.

"Oh sorry, I will put it away then."

"No it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And if I…." Tori stands up and climbs over Jade. She now sits on her knees.

"Sit like this?"

"Y...Yeah it's okay"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes."

"Whatever… I'll better get off."

"Yeah you should."

Tori tries to get off, but it doesn't work.

"I can't get my left leg off!"

"What is wrong with your leg?!"

"I don't know… I can't get it off…"

"Let it stay then." Jade purrs.

"Ahm.. are you sure?"

"Kidding."

"oh dude!"

"I was kidding, but if you want it to stay…"

"I.. No… Seriously. I can't get it off!"

"Seriously? What is wrong with your leg?"

"No idea… It won't move…"

"Well we have to do something!"

"Uh-huh…"

Tori tries to get off again, but she falls on Jade.

"Ouch… sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. It's okay."

"Pew… Good… I think we have to stay like th- oh wait, I can get off now." Tori smiles.

"Good. That would've been a little weird."

"Yeah maybe…"

Tori gets off and sits in front of Jade.

"So it's okay now? That's good." Jade says.

"Yeah. I feel good…wait… are you wearing a nightgown?!"

"Yeah…Why such a personal question Vega?"

"Well… you are not wearing panties you know…?"

"Oh my God! Why were you looking?!"

"I don't know! I was just checking if I hurt you or something! So I checked your body!"

"God Vega that's private."

"Excuse me?"

"Just… forget about it."

"Okay… sorry… I am really sorry…"

"It's alright…"

"Well... Okay…"

Tori lies next to Jade again.

"I'd rather lay like this, so "I can't see your body!""

"Fine then do it!"

"Don't get aggressive!"

"You invaded my privacy! What else am I going to do?!"

"YOU said we should forget it!"

"Yeah, well I was embarrassed…"

"You don't have to. We are both girls."

"Well I am okay!"

"Good" Tori sighs.

"Okay so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know… any ideas?"

"Not really…"

"boooooooooooooring."

"Fine, we could play a game I guess.

"What game?" Tori raises one eyebrow.

"God, don't be like that!"

"sorry?"

"Okay… I think you should come up with the game, considering that I'm the one letting you stay at my house!"

"Man... okay… let me think… We could… uhm… yeah… well… … … I… I don't know… I DON'T KNOOOOOW!"

"How about we just talk?"

"Yeah. Good Idea."

"Okay so… What are we gonna talk about? Considering we hate one another."

"…ahm… hey, are you over Beck?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"That's nice…"

"Why is it nice?"

"I don't want you to be double mean to other people, because of that you knowß"

"Yeah well that's true I guess."

"Yeah… now you can ask me something…"

"Fine… Do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Uhm… n-not really… d-do… y…y…you have?"

"No. Why do you seem so nervous?" Jade laughs.

"No reason…"

"Fine then I don't care! Your go to ask me something."

"Okay okay… ahm… did you already had you first time?"

"No… Beck always wanted to, but I never wanted to."

"Why?" Tori looks confused.

"I just didn't think he was the right person."

"Oh… Do you already know who the right person is?"

"N-No I just didn't think it was him…"

"right… okay… your go…"

"What's the wildest think you've ever done?"

"In what way?"

"Like sexually"

"Oh ahm… probably masturbating in Sikowitz's class…"

"What the fuck?! When did you do that?!"

"Haha, 4 Weeks ago I think."

"seriously why?!"

"I just felt like… and nobody saw me so… I'm alright."

"Well I didn't see you I guess… But I am surprised I didn't hear you."

"Well…" Tori laughs. "I now hot it works haha."

"Oh god."

Tori laughs again.

"I was joking. Hahahaha, You should've seen your face Jade hahahah."

"You were joking? I guess should've known."

"Yeah hahahaha. Oh god... that was fun hahaha."

"I imagine it would be… I guess I shouldn't have been so gullible."

"Yeah you shouldn't… don't imagine that!"

Jade gulps. "I wasn't!"

"You were! Admit it!"

"I was NOT!"

"Yeah you were!"

"You don't know that!"

"I saw it in your face impression!"

"What did my face look like then?!"

Tori imitates Jade's face impression.

"My face was not like that!"

"Oh yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Admit it! You imagined me masturbating in class!"

"Argh, so what if I did?!"

"Then I want you to tell me why you did, and what you felt like when you imagined that."

"But I don't wanna."

"Tell me!"

"You can't make me!"

"Just tell me! Or I'll find out…"

"How?!"

"I will do it here… now… Then I'll see…"

"Well I'm not going to tell you!"

"You will."

"I won't!"

"Really…?"

Tori pulls her pyjama off slowly, while Jade stares at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you…"

"keep going…"

Tori smiles. "okay…" Her Pyjama was off now. She was sitting there in underwear. Jade blushes.

"Don't do it!"

"What if I do?"

"Well you'll get the answer to your question won't you?"

"Yep. And I want the answer!"

"Well you will see won't you?"

"Yep…" Tori puts one hand in her panties.

"Y-You should st-stop" stutters Jade.

"No… I shouldn't…" Tori starts caressing herself and moans a bit. "Tell … tell me…"

"Tell you… w...what?"

"What…huh… you felt like when you imagined me… ah… pleasuring myself in class…" Tori moans louder.

"It felt good! Okay I liked it…"

Tori stops and puts her hand out of her panties. She smiles. "I knew it…"

"Yeah…"

"Now I am satisfied…"

"You better be!"

"What do you mean…?"

"That's private stuff!"

"Oh Jade… it's just you and me…"

"Yeah but… WAIT WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

"don't say NOTHING!"

"But I did and I will do it again. NOTHING!"

"Fine…"

"nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing."

"Argh!"

"Noooooooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiiiing"

"Are you serious?"

"…Yeah!... no."

"Okay…"

"Sorry" Tori laughs. "I was acting dumb."

"No it's okay."

"So… I need to ask a question right?"

"Yeah if you like."

"Wait… I'll dress up in my Pyjama quick…"

"Godd Idea."

"Uh-huh…" Tori dresses up.

"So… Ahm… What was the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Probably kissing Cat."

"Oh really?..."

"Yeah…"

"Why did you do that?"

"Cuz I felt like it."

"Wow… good reason… Did… Did she liked it?"

"From what I could tell she did?"

"Did she moan…?"

"Yeah she did."

"So she liked it… Did you liked it?"

"Yeah I did."

"Alright… your turn…"

"Who do you think of when you masturbate?"

"Ahm.. That's different…"

"No it's not! I told you my stuff!"

"I.. Na.. I better don't tell you."

"You have to!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I've answered all your questions! Please!" Jade pouts.

"No! I MADE you answer them!"

"Yeah. Well at least I answered them!"

"So what?!"

"You need to answer it! Pleeeeease! I wanna know!"

"Make me!"

"Argh why won't you just tell me!"

"Cause I don't want to! It's embarrassing!"

"I told you heaps of my embarrassing stuff!"

"Okay! I am always thinking about you! And I really masturbated in call, I wasn't lying! I was looking at you while I did! GOD DAMN!"

"You were thinking about me? You really did That? Oh my god!"

"Yeah satisfied?...""Yeah I am… Than you for telling me"

"Welome… What about you?"

"I'm not going to say…"

"That is so not fair!"

"FINE! I think about you too! I love you Tori!"

"Ah…uh..y…you… do?"

"I do.."

"I..I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, if you don't want to."

"That was… Really unexpected… You didn't seem like you love me…"

"That's because I hide it."

"Don't hide feelings… Well I also did… kind of…"

"I hide my feelings about things… I'm just used to it."

"Oh that's not good… Want me to give your feelings a shot?"

"What do you mean?" Jade looks confused.

"I can make you feel good the next half an hour… Only if you… want to of course…"

"I..I want to… I really want to."

Tori smiles. "I will" She slowly turns off Jade's nightgown.

"T-Thank you…"

"Hey… you're not wearing a bra either?..."

"It's my house… I wasn't expecting you and I like to be comfortable when I'm alone."

"Right…" Tori sits on Jade's knees. "So…" She lies on her and starts kissing Jade, who is shocked, but then she starts moving her lips against Tori's and moans. Ori opens her mouth and waits for Jade's tongue to join, so Jade rubs her tongue against Tori's.

"mmm." Jade grabs Tori's hair and brings her closer. Tori breathes in Jade's mouth and sucks on her tongue softly. Jade moans loudly and sucks on Tori's tongue now.

"Ah…" Tori moans and gets off to get some air.

"How… How do you feel?..." asks Tori.

"I feel so good… better than I ever have…"

"Good…" Tori kisses and licks Jade's neck with lust and breathes against her skin.

"Oh my god, that feels so good." Jade breathes heavily. Tori loves hearing that.

"Oh god… I love that… This is turning me on…" Tori keeps kissing Jade's neck while one hand massages her right breast.

"Argh I love that! Keep going! You are so good at this!"

Tori shivers of lust. "Uh… God… Say more stuff… it sounds so hot…" Tori moves her tongue in circles around Jade's nipple. Jade starts moaning because of that.

"What… do you want me to say….?"

"Just anything… Whatever you say.. it sound so… Ugh…" Tori goes down slowly to Jade's bellybutton and kisses it.

"Oh my god! I love this so much! I just want you all over me! I want to scream your name!"

"Oh … This is so good… It's turning me on so bad… I want to hear you scream…" Tori stretches Jade's legs and starts licking the left leg up and down to her center.

"Argh! I want you so bad! TORI! Ugh Ugh keep going!"

"Ugh shit…" She licks the other leg up and down. "You smell so good…"

"Tooori! I'm glad you like it! I just want to make you so happy! I love the way you make me feel! It feels so much better than I ever could've imagined!"

"…God… Your voice is driving me crazy… it's so sexy…" Tori slowly wanders to Jade's clit and gently moves her tongue in circles around it. Jade purrs.

"God I love this! I love you so much! You make me feel so good!" Tori shivers of hearing Jade's voice.

"Uh.. I can't handle it…" She puts two fingers in and starts to move them slowly while licking Jade's clit.

"Ugh Ugh Ugh!" Jade moves her hips to the motion of Tori's fingers, who put another finger in and moves faster.

"I love you seeing like this Jade.." Tori moves her fingers faster and faster.

"I love that you love it!" Jade moans faster and louder.

"I.. I want you to cum for me.." She takes her fingers out and sticker her tongue int. Tori moves it in and out.

"I's sure I will… Argh… fast like that! It's the best feeling in the world! I'm so close!"

Tori's whole body vibrates of hearing Jade's voice like this. She moves her tongue faster while caressing Jade's legs to her center.

"I'M ABOUT TO- ARGH!" her juice flows all over Tori's tongue. Tori licks of the juice delightful.

"mh…" she smiles while she licks the rest of her fingers.

"Ugh, you sound so sexy."

Tori smiled because of that.

"You should've heard yourself… It made me so horny…"

"Really?" Jade blushes. The Latina nods.

"Uh-huh. Now…" She kisses Jade. "Let's sleep. School's tomorrow." She smiles.

"Okay… tomorrow is going to be fun."

"Yeah…" Tori lies down. "Sweet dreams Jade…"

"Sweet dreams Tori… I Love you" Jade snuggles next to Tori, who kisses Jade's cheek. Tori holds her tight and leans her head on Jade's shoulder.

"I love you too… night…"

"Night… Thank you for everything…"

Tori smiles. "Welcome…"

Both girls fall asleep.


End file.
